<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Damaged" (A RWBY Fanfic) by agentrevenant0085R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374789">"Damaged" (A RWBY Fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentrevenant0085R/pseuds/agentrevenant0085R'>agentrevenant0085R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Faunus (RWBY), Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Anti-Hero, Heroes to Villains, Multi, Original Character(s), RWBY - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentrevenant0085R/pseuds/agentrevenant0085R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Devonn Redmaine has always lived his life being abused and abandoned as a faunus. From being left behind by his parents, to being abused by his adoptive father; from being abandoned by his sisters and teammates, to being used and nearly killed by a woman whom he called his mother…</p><p>Now, with a strong desire to free the oppressed and change the world, Devonn embarks on a journey towards world domination. He sets out to create a world where no one would ever have to feel the sting of oppression ever again, all while doing his best to make sure he doesn’t become a monster like those who’ve hurt him and his people…</p><p>“Damaged” is a story about a young man who only wanted to make the world a better place, but began to fall into the darkness of the abyss in the process…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternate universe to the source material.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“DAMAGED”</p><p>(A RWBY FANFIC)</p><p>BY: agentrevenant0085R</p><p> </p><p>PROLOGUE: “A NIGHT ON SCARLET STREET”</p><p> </p><p>As the raging thunderstorm echoed throughout the night sky, and blinding flashes of lightning lit up the atmosphere like a flashbang grenade, a cloaked figure ran through the streets while carrying a basket with a young child inside it.</p><p> </p><p>As the young child continued to cry, the mother continued to cradle him in her arms as she rushed to get to the nearby orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to do this, but she had, and has to. She doesn’t want to leave her child, but she has to if he is to ever have a good future…</p><p> </p><p>She isn’t doing this out of selfish or hateful intent, but out of love for her only son.</p><p> </p><p>If he is to ever get a chance to live a normal life, she must do this…</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m sorry, my son…’ She said as she laid the basket on the front door of the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you… My son,” as she kissed the baby on his forehead, and, after looking back at her child one last time, left the scene.</p><p> </p><p>‘I pray that you can forgive me, my son… I’m sorry, but it had to be this way… I love you…’ The cloaked woman said as she left Scarlet Street and ran into the darkness; out of sight, and out of mind…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER 1: “DEVONN REDMAINE”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom?” Devonn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Devonn?” Summer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Devonn asked as he showed Summer a drawing he made on a piece of paper that showed him with his family.</p><p> </p><p>Summer was in awe of Devonn’s small, yet surprisingly well done drawing. She held it in her hand, and viewed it with warmth in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wonderful, sweetie! Keep this up, and you might as well become a great artist someday!” Summer said as she ruffled Devonn’s white hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Thanks, mom!” Devonn exclaimed as he hugged his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Summer couldn’t help but chuckle as she embraced her son.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, mom,” Devonn said.</p><p> </p><p>Summer simply smiled at what Devonn said.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too… My son…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A heavy punch connected against Devonn’s cheek, sending him crashing down to the wooden floor of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>As Devonn tried to get up amidst the pain, he could feel fresh blood oozing out from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to stand up, a kick connects to Devonn’s stomach, sending him rolling to the wall behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, faunus?! Can’t get up?!” Devonn’s fa—Taiyang exclaimed as he crunched his knuckles and began to step closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! Please, stop!” Devonn’s older sister Yang shouted out with tears as she tried to plead with Taiyang.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay out of this, Yang!” Taiyang said as he continued to pummel Devonn.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, please, stop doing that to big brother!” Devonn’s younger sister said as she also tried to beg for Taiyang to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you even saying that, Ruby?! This… Thing here… Is the reason your mother is now dead! Can’t you see that?!” Taiyang said as he pulled up a bloody and beaten Devonn by his bull faunus horns. “He ISN’T your brother, Ruby! He’s nothing but a murderer…”</p><p> </p><p>Taiyang then tossed him aside like as if he were a piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re nothing but a worthless, little piece of trash!”</p><p> </p><p>That was all Devonn could remember before he gave into the pain, and passed out as the world around him faded into nothingness…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER 2: “RUBY AND YANG”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2: “RUBY AND YANG”</p><p> </p><p>As Taiyang left the room, Ruby and Yang immediately rushed towards their brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother!” They exclaimed as they ran to his side.</p><p> </p><p>As they checked his state and found him unconscious, they couldn’t help but cry as they tried to wake their brother up.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, big brother, don’t leave us! Please, please, stay with us!” Ruby and Yang exclaimed as they cried over their unconscious brother.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby couldn’t help but sob extremely as she embraced her brother.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why… Why didn’t I do anything… Why?!’ Ruby exclaimed in her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>‘Please be okay, lil’ bro… Please be okay…’ Yang wished in her mind as she continued to shed tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s all my fault… I-It’s… M-My… F-Fault…” Ruby muttered as she shed her tears…</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby… Don’t say that… None of this is your fault…” Yang replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve done something, Yang… I-I could’ve… D-Done… Something…” Ruby muttered. “If only… I didn’t break that plate…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh… Shh… It’s okay… Don’t blame yourself for what dad did…” Yang replied as she tried to comfort her sister. “We’re gonna tell uncle Qrow about this, okay? But just keep quiet about it for now.”</p><p>“Y-You… Really think… He’s going to believe us...?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>Unsure of what to say, Yang merely replied…</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER 3: “QROW BRANWEN”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 3: “QROW BRANWEN”</p><p>As Qrow walked towards the door, he couldn’t help but feel… Uneasy.</p><p>‘Huh, weird,’ he thought as he knocked on the door.</p><p>As it opened quickly, Qrow was welcomed by the sight of his two young nieces, Ruby and Yang.</p><p>“Sup, you two? What’s been--.”</p><p>Qrow paused when he noticed his nieces wearing heavy expressions on their faces.</p><p>“Is… Something wrong?”</p><p>“Uncle Qrow… Could you please… Come with us?” Yang asked.</p><p>“O… Kay?” Qrow asked as he walked on with his nieces.</p><p>As they walked through the house and towards the wooden stairs to the basement, Qrow’s feeling of unease began to increase. Aside from seeing the strange, uncomfortable expression his nieces are wearing on their faces, the atmosphere in the house seemed more… Tense and irregular.</p><p>“Ruby, Yang, what’s going on?” Qrow asked as they reached the basement door.</p><p>“Just… Open the door, please…” Ruby replied with her head looking down.</p><p>Qrow, out of curiosity and a hint of uncertainty, opened the wooden door, only to find a horrible sight waiting for him…</p><p>Although the room was only partially lit from the open doorway, he could see his nephew Devonn, down on the ground… Bleeding… Beaten down…</p><p>“DEVONN!” Qrow exclaimed as he rushed to his nephew’s side. “Are you alright?! What happened?! Who did this to you?!”</p><p>As Devonn tried to raise his head, he coughed out more blood from his mouth. When he tried to reply, he could barely keep his words intact.</p><p>“U-Un…C-Cle… Q-Qr…Ow…” Devonn said as his crimson eyes looked into his uncle’s faded magenta eyes.</p><p>“Ruby, Yang, who did this?!” Qrow exclaimed in panic and shock.</p><p>As Ruby and Yang entered the room and closed the door, they looked their uncle in the eye and asked…</p><p>“Would you… Believe us if we told you?” </p><p>Qrow couldn’t help but barely nod as a response.</p><p>“It was… It was…” Ruby muttered.</p><p>“It was dad,” Yang said as she continued her sister’s sentence.</p><p>As Qrow heard those three words come out of Yang’s mouth, he could barely take the impact; so much so that all he could feel… Was rage.</p><p>“Tell me… How long?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHAPTER 4: HE’S AWAKE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 4: HE’S AWAKE</p><p> </p><p>Darkness…</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but pure, pitch black darkness…</p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly, the darkness gave way to a faint, small glimmer of light…</p><p> </p><p>Little by little, the small speck of light began to grow. With it, faint, yet slightly audible voices began to fade in.</p><p> </p><p>As Devonn began to regain consciousness, he could see a faint, masculine silhouette with black, spiky hair staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s… Awake… He’s awake!” The man said with a raspy voice.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the silhouette became clearer, revealing the visage of his uncle Qrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Un… Cle… Qrow…?” Devonn tried to speak out amidst his weakened state.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gods, you’re… You’re okay!” Qrow exclaimed with joy. “Ruby, Yang, Selena, he’s awake!”</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, Devonn’s sisters Ruby and Yang entered the room, alongside a blonde woman with ocean blue eyes and a white dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Big brother!” Ruby and Yang exclaimed in tandem as they rushed to Devonn’s side. “You’re okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What… H-Hap… Pened…?” Devonn tried to ask amidst all the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Devonn. You’re safe now. He won’t be able to hurt you anymore…” Qrow said as he embraced Devonn. “You’re safe here…”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Is… H-He…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m certain that HE won’t be able to lay a finger on you here,” said the blonde woman present in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who… A-Are… You?” Devonn tried to ask the blonde lady.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies… Where are my manners? Um, shall I, Qrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow simply nods at her.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Selena Midnight, but you may call me Selena. This is my house.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was kind enough to let us stay here for now. She’s a friend of mine,” Qrow said. “Are you okay, Dev?”</p><p> </p><p>Devonn tried to speak up, but ended up coughing out blood instead from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, easy there. Easy. It’s alright. Here, have some water,” Qrow said as he gave a glass of water to his nephew.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank… You…” Devonn said as he tried to sip some water from the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, lil’ bro?” Yang nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I guess you could say I… Got… Beaten into shape… Eh?” Devonn tried to sarcastically say as he winced due to the pain in his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Devonn, please stop. This is serious… Y-You can’t just joke about this!” Yang worriedly replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Y-You’re scaring us, big brother,” Ruby nervously said.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry...” Devonn tried to reply as he coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, easy there Dev. Just lie down, okay?” Qrow told Devonn.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay…” Devonn tried to say as he tried to just rest.</p><p> </p><p>“So, tell me… How long has it been like this, Qrow?” Selena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, but I believe Ruby and Yang here can explain that detail,” Qrow replied as he nodded to his two nieces.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, miss Selena… This all happened… Ever since our mom died,” Yang said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ever since then, dad, he… He… H-He…” Ruby tried to say as he burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I see… Does he do this… Because he blames your brother for her…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ruby and Yang replied to Selena.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. For now, I’ll be looking after Devonn, right?” Selena asked with a worried face.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s possible, then please, if you can…” Qrow replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I see… I’ll be sure to look after him to the fullest extent of my capabilities,” Selena replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Selena. For now, I’ll be taking care of Ruby and Yang,” Qrow replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, does that mean…” Ruby spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“That we won’t ever see our brother again?” Yang asked.</p><p> </p><p>Selena and Qrow looked at each other in silence, then looked back at Ruby and Yang.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not really certain yet, but that’s one possibility. But that’s just it: a possibility. You kids don’t have to worry about that,” Qrow assured them.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really?” Ruby asked with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s what uncle Qrow says, then we need to trust him, Ruby,” Yang assured her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry… This will all blow over soon… I hope…” Qrow spoke out.</p><p> </p><p>“For now, I’ll leave you four be. I’ll just be in the kitchen making some food if you need me,” Selena said as she left the room. “Oh, and…”</p><p> </p><p>Selena then stepped closer to Devonn.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be okay, Devonn,” Selena said as she brushed Devonn’s black hair before she left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Qrow, is big brother going to--.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, don’t worry. Devonn’s not going to die, I assure you. I’ve also called in an ambulance. I’m sure they’ll be here any minute now--.”</p><p> </p><p>The buzzing of a siren then began to get louder, and when Ruby, Yang and Qrow heard it, they looked out the window to see a bullhead aircraft with an ambulance symbol on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there it is,” Qrow replied. “Time to take him to the hospital for treatment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will Devonn be okay, uncle Qrow?” Yang asked.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow then looked at his nephew with anxiety on his face before he replied to Yang…</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CHAPTER 5: "TREAT YOU BETTER"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s fine… No broken bones whatsoever, but he does have some internal bleeding in his abdomen. Don’t worry, it’s not that big of a deal. His aura was able to heal a certain portion of it. It should be fine if we are able to give him a blood transfusion. Anyone of you whose blood type is O or O negative?” The doctor asked as he held up the papers and read out the results of the various tests conducted on Devonn.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine is,” Qrow replied.</p><p> </p><p>“So is mine,” Selena replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine too,” Yang said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. We’re gonna need all the blood we can get to treat him,” the doctor replied. “Oh and, rest assured, there’s nothing you guys have to worry about. I’m willing to bet my money that Devonn would be out of here in due time once the procedure is done, and once his aura had fully helped him recover.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Doc,” Qrow replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t just thank me. Thank Oum for that,” the doctor replied.</p><p> </p><p>He then looked at Ruby and Yang.</p><p> </p><p>“You two have a really strong brother, ya know. Trust me, he’s gonna be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, doc?” Ruby and Yang asked with hopeful smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. He’ll be out of the hospital in no time. Excuse me,” the doctor said as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Qrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? What is it, Yang?”</p><p> </p><p>“The blood…. Trans… Fusion? Was it? Will it be like a vaccine?” Yang asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda, where in which you’ll have a needle through your skin. But it’ll be more like borrowing some blood from your body for your brother,” Qrow replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Will it… Hurt?” Yang nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A lil’ bit, at first. But it won’t for long. Why, ya nervous?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What? N-No way! If it’s for my lil’ bro, then why would I be scared?!” Yang tried to reply with confidence. “I can do that all day!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then perhaps you’d like to start now?” Selena asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Maybe later?” Yang replied, causing everyone else in the room to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>After a month’s worth of treatment, Devonn was eventually discharged from the hospital. He then lived with Selena for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here we are; back again,” Qrow said as he assisted Devonn in walking back into the house. “You okay, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Better now, I guess,” Devonn replied as he sat down on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya sure about that, lil’ bro?” Yang asked as she handed a glass of water to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Positive,” Devonn replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything else, big brother?” Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, look who’s back! Are you hungry? What can I get you, Devonn?” Selena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, miss Midnight. I’m good,” Devonn said. “But… Do you happen to have some fruit today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing! What would you like?”</p><p> </p><p>“A mango, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll slice up a fresh one for you right away.”</p><p> </p><p>Selena then went back to the kitchen to cut up a fresh slice of mango for Devonn.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, um, Dev?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uncle Qrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look… I’m sorry about… All of this. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to notice what was happening to you ever since--.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Qrow, none of this is your fault. You didn’t hurt me, so why should you say sorry? The same goes for you as well, Ruby and Yang. You guys don’t have to blame yourselves for what he did.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow then ruffled Devonn’s hair as he smiled, while Ruby and Yang hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you, lil’ bro,” Yang said with a warm smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, big brother,” Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Ruby and Yang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Care for some tea, Devonn?” Selena asked as she went back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, miss Selena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just call me Selena. No need for the formalities, Devonn.”</p><p> </p><p>Devonn nodded as he sipped up his tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I’m afraid it’s time for us to go for now. Ruby, Yang…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we still visit big brother from time to time, uncle Qrow?” Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, kid,” Qrow replied. “Devonn, you take care, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, uncle. I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine here. But, I will miss you guys though… Can’t you guys just stay here?” Devonn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t, Dev. I’ve got missions to go to, and lots of stuff to do. But I’ll be sure to visit you with Ruby and Yang whenever I can. Sound good?” Qrow asked.</p><p> </p><p>Devonn then hugged his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks… Uncle Qrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow then ruffled Devonn’s black hair, all while trying to avoid his bull faunus horns.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe, kid…” Qrow said.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you, brother!” Ruby and Yang said in tandem as they hugged Devonn too.</p><p> </p><p>As Ruby, Yang and Qrow left, Devonn couldn’t help but feel like they’ve been gone for days.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Devonn?” Selena asked Devonn.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… I know they just left, but it feels like it’s been forever…”</p><p> </p><p>Selena then places her hand on Devonn’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. It’s normal. But don’t worry about that too much, Devonn. You’ll see them again. I’m certain of it,” Selena replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know so. I’ve known your uncle Qrow for so long… So I know what promises he can and can’t keep. Trust me, this is one of those that he can keep,” Selena replied to Devonn.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Selena. I’m going to miss them a lot…” Devonn replied. “But… Are you really sure about this? About taking me in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I not be? Devonn…” Selena said as he began to sit down next to Devonn. “I know we’ve only met for a few months… But I won’t just let a child like you suffer under someone else’s foot all your life. I want to help you. I want to help give you a better life; one where you can live freely.”</p><p> </p><p>Devonn couldn’t help but feel speechless at what Selena said as her ocean blue eyes looked into his crimson eyes. He was unable to find what she said believable, considering what he’s been through. But somehow, Devonn could tell that her eyes don’t lie. He can hear in her words that she is truly being genuine. Yet still, a part of him partially doubted it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re finding it hard to believe what I said, since… Well… Your father probably said the same thing to you… But I just want to let you know, whether you believe me fully or only partially... That I want to treat you better than him. I want to give you the care he was never able to give,” Selena said as she held Devonn’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Devonn couldn’t help but begin to tear up as he heard those words. He then stood up and hugged Selena so tightly that Selena couldn’t help but feel like she was on cloud nine.</p><p> </p><p>Devonn hadn’t heard words like these ever since his adoptive mother, Summer Rose, passed away… It felt like that love had returned to his life via Selena.</p><p> </p><p>Devonn just simply cried it all out as he embraced Selena as tight as he could. He let out all the tears he had been holding in all this time as he felt Selena’s warm embrace return his.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Selena…” Devonn said amidst all the tears.</p><p> </p><p>Selena simply smiled at what Devonn said as she held him in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you, Devonn… You’ll be safe here.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a long time…</p><p> </p><p>Devonn felt at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. CHAPTER 6: "NOT YOUR FAULT"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Devonn sat down on his chair while reading a book about huntsmen and huntresses and the four huntsmen academies in the world of Remnant, he couldn’t help but feel amazed and awestruck. As he read the book and saw all the pictures of various huntsmen and huntresses alongside their weapons, a particular figure caught his eye…</p><p> </p><p>It was a woman with black hair and red tips, wearing a white cloak and a black and red combat dress. She had silver eyes, and she held a large white scythe that looked like it could transform into a sniper rifle.</p><p> </p><p>That woman…</p><p> </p><p>Was his adoptive mother, Summer Rose.</p><p> </p><p>‘M-Mom?’</p><p> </p><p>As Devonn realized this, tears began to fall down his face and his hands began to shiver as he held the book. All the memories began to come rushing back in his head one by one. From the time she adopted him, to the time he witnessed her death at the hands of the Grimm…</p><p> </p><p>Her last words rang and echoed loudly in his head…</p><p> </p><p>“Run, Devonn… R-Run…”</p><p> </p><p>The image of his mother being maimed and mauled by the hordes of Grimm continued to flash in Devonn’s mind...</p><p> </p><p>Her screams…</p><p> </p><p>Her blood being spilled all over…</p><p> </p><p>“Run, Devonn… R-Run…”</p><p> </p><p>Those words continued to echo in his head over and over again on repeat as the memory of his mother being massacred went on loop as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Run, Devonn… R-Run…”</p><p> </p><p>“Run, Devonn… R-Run…”</p><p> </p><p>“Run, Devonn… R-Run…”</p><p> </p><p>All of these things overwhelmed Devonn, causing him to fall down on his knees as he clutched the sides of his head and let the book fall down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The last words of his deceased mother echoed non-stop in Devonn’s brain, causing him to groan and scream in agony.</p><p> </p><p>Selena heard this, and immediately rushed to the living room from the kitchen in a panicking manner.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart raced like a stallion as she saw and heard Devonn screaming and groaning in pain as he clutched his head with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Devonn! Devonn, what’s wrong?!” Selena exclaimed as she rushed to Devonn and embraced him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault! It’s not my fault! It’s not my fault!” Devonn continued to shout out as he shed his tears excessively, while groaning and screaming in agony. “It’s not my fault! It’s not my fault!”</p><p> </p><p>“Devonn! Devonn, it’s okay… It’s okay… There’s no need to be scared… I’m here…” Selena said as Devonn slowly snapped back into reality and began to look at Selena with his tear-filled crimson eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s not… My fault… Right?” Devonn asked. “I didn’t kill her… Did I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Devonn… What happened to your mother wasn’t your fault…” Selena said as she wrapped Devonn into a tight embrace. “None of it is your fault…”</p><p> </p><p>Selena then brushed some of Devonn’s black hair away from his face with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“But… It was me who wandered too far into the woods… It was me who--.”</p><p> </p><p>“Devonn! Please… Don’t blame yourself for your mother’s death… Don’t prove your father’s point. You’re better than this, Devonn,” Selena said, cutting Devonn off. “Your mother saved you because she loved you. She cared about you more than herself, which is why she gave up her life so you could live. Blaming yourself for what happened to her would be like throwing it all away.”</p><p> </p><p>Selena then looked into Devonn’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to do that… Do you?” Selena asked as she cupped Devonn’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Devonn merely shook his head as a reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember this, Devonn… Your mother’s death was NOT your fault, okay?” Selena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Devonn replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that, Devonn…” Selena said as she embraced Devonn.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you…” Devonn said as he hugged Selena.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything will be alright, Devonn… Everything will be alright…” Selena said as she hugged and comforted Devonn. “Everything will be okay…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CHAPTER 7: "MOM"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a month and a half since Devonn started to live with Selena…</p><p> </p><p>As Devonn and Selena wandered through the marketplace, Devonn couldn’t help but anxiously think about one possibility…</p><p> </p><p>That amongst the crowds, he’d see HIM again…</p><p> </p><p>His fa—Taiyang…</p><p> </p><p>“Is something bothering you, Devonn?” Selena asked as she held Devonn’s hand while they wandered through the market.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… It’s just… Do you think he’s possibly here? You know…” Devonn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, Devonn. If he even lays a finger on you…”</p><p> </p><p>Selena then slightly opened her bag to reveal a small dagger that slightly glimmered inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t hesitate to use this,” Selena said with a wink, which made Devonn smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Selena.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. Now, where were we supposed to go again?”</p><p> </p><p>“To the carrots,” Devonn replied to Selena.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. To the carrots it is, then,” Selena replied.</p><p> </p><p>As they went to a stall to buy some carrots, Devonn could see that the shopkeeper was a bull faunus like him.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’re… A bull faunus?” Devonn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. I am, kid. So are you, apparently,” the shopkeeper replied with a smile and a chuckle as he placed some carrots in a paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, Selena. Some carrots. Thanks for coming by. By the way, who’s the kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Selena then looked at Devonn with a smile, and looked back at the shopkeeper.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my son,” Selena replied, which made Devonn feel shocked and happy at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“The name’s Hector, kid. What’s yours’?” The shopkeeper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… D-Devonn,” Devonn replied while trying to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a pretty nice name. Actually, in an old language, it means “defender.” Pretty cool, eh?” Hector said.</p><p> </p><p>Devonn, after finding out what his name meant, began to smile brighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that kid’s smile. He’s gonna charm a lot of the ladies with that, alright!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hector!” Selena exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! You know that’s true, right? Trust me, I bet that his smile is what’s gonna win him the love of his life someday,” Hector joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, mister Hector,” Devonn replied with glee.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just call me Hector. Mister makes it sound like I’m older than I already am,” Hector said with a chuckle. “Anyhow--.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much for the bull faunus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Excuse me?” Selena asked as she faced a tall man dressed in a brown shirt and black cargo pants.</p><p> </p><p>“How much for the faunus?” The man asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, lay off, you asshole! Might as well do it now before I call the cops on you!” Hector exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Everybody’s got a price. I’ll gladly take him off your hands if you give me--.”</p><p> </p><p>Selena then swiftly grabbed the dagger from her bag, and with the touch of a button on its handle…</p><p> </p><p>The dagger immediately converted into a sword.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard him. Lay… OFF,” Selena boldly said with a piercing glare and an aggressive tone. “NOW.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure about this lady? You’re gonna get a pretty hefty price out of--.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave… My son… ALONE…” Selena said in an aggressive manner.</p><p> </p><p>The man simply raised his hands as a response and began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. That was a pretty bold move, Selena. Didn’t know you had it in ya,” Hector said.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks can be deceiving, Hector,” Selena replied as she converted the sword back into its dagger form and placed it back in her bag. “Never underestimate what a woman’s capable of.”</p><p> </p><p>She then blew away a strand of her blonde hair, and her expression reverted back from being aggressive to joyful.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, now... Here’s the lien for the carrots, Hector. Keep the change!” Selena said as she and Devonn began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks! You two stay safe!” Hector exclaimed happily as a reply.</p><p> </p><p>As Selena and Devonn walked over to their horse as they prepared to leave the market, Devonn attempted to speak up about what happened earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Selena?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Devonn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why… Why did you that? You know, with that guy who wanted to buy me?”</p><p> </p><p>Selena simply smiled at Devonn before she replied to his question.</p><p> </p><p>“Devonn… I know we’ve only known each other for some time, but… I made a promise to you, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Devonn remembered the words that Selena said that day…</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be safe here…”</p><p> </p><p>As Devonn felt those words melt his heart like a candle of fire to ice, he couldn’t help but let out small tears of joy.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t just make that promise for the sake of it, okay? I intend to keep that promise for as long as I can,” Selena said as she placed her hand on Devonn’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Devonn wrapped Selena in a tight embrace as he let out tears of joy after hearing those words from her...</p><p> </p><p>Selena couldn’t help but smile wider as she returned Devonn’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold you to that… Okay?” Devonn said as he looked at Selena with tear-filled eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise to keep it… My son,” Selena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… Mom,” Devonn said as he wrapped Selena in a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Selena couldn’t believe he heard those words from Devonn; words that made her heart soar with joy.</p><p> </p><p>‘He called me… Mom?’</p><p> </p><p>Selena was so caught up in the moment, but she didn’t care…</p><p> </p><p>This was a moment she would treasure forever as Devonn clung to her like a young cub to a lioness; like a son to a mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CHAPTER 8: SEMBLANCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Selena and Devonn rode through the Emerald Forest, Devonn couldn’t help but have the strangest feeling that someone was behind them…</p><p> </p><p>When he looked back, he didn’t see anybody.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to just ignore it, but he still couldn’t shake-off the feeling of someone following him and his mother from behind.</p><p> </p><p>He looked again, but saw no one. Although he could’ve sworn he heard the ruffling of leaves, he saw no one.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to handle the feeling of unease in his stomach, he decided to tell his mother what he heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, I feel like someone or something’s following us,” Devonn anxiously said.</p><p> </p><p>Selena’s expression then switched from calm and collected to vigilant and anxious. She began to look around as the horse continued to move across the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you hear, Devonn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruffling amongst the trees, mom,” Devonn replied to Selena.</p><p> </p><p>“Devonn, get ready to duck when I tell you to, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean mo--.”</p><p> </p><p>“DUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a creature of Grimm leaped out from the trees. But it was quickly disposed of by Selena as she killed it with her sword in one strike.</p><p> </p><p>“Grimm?!” Devonn exclaimed in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, Devonn! This is gonna be quite the ride!” Selena said with a smirk as she made the horse go faster.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the rest of the Grimm’s fellow creatures emerged from the trees. They appeared to be like coyote Grimm. The creatures then continued to pursue Devonn and Selena as they rode through the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Selena then grabbed her sword and with the flick of a button, the sword converted itself into a revolver. She then loaded a cartridge of dust into its chamber and began to fire shots at the pack coyote Grimm. Three shots of gravity dust bullets managed to make their mark, but the following two were dodged by the remaining five of the pack.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, two of them charged forward and lunged at Devonn, only to receive headshots from Selena.</p><p> </p><p>‘Three left,’ Selena thought as she reloaded the chamber with fire dust ammo.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, they’re dispersing!” Devonn exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Selena exclaimed as she saw the pack disperse and return to the bushes.</p><p> </p><p>“You did it, mom! You scared them off!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t celebrate yet, Devonn! We still have to make it out of this forest,” Selena said as she looked around while waiting for any sign of a possible assault.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, an explosion knocked Selena and Devonn off-course and caused them to fall off their horse.</p><p>As Devonn lay down on the ground feeling weak with his ears ringing, he could feel his head throbbing and his body aching from the event. As he tried to open his eyes and get up from the ground, he suddenly felt a heavy weight land on his chest. As his vision began to clear and his hearing began to sound better, he could see a young, feminine figure wearing a black grimm mask while holding two knives on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>As Devonn’s hearing began to allow more clarity, he could hear a young, yet also sinister chuckle from the young woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well… Look what we have here. Looks like we’ll have a good time picking your pockets,” the masked woman said. “Now, DON’T MOVE.”</p><p> </p><p>When Devonn looked to the side, he could see Selena being kicked around like a dog, which caused Devonn to remember those times when he was beaten up by Taiyang. As the memories continued to flow back into Devonn, a burning fire of rage began to burn inside him as his crimson eyes began to glow an even brighter scarlet with black scleras.</p><p> </p><p>The mere sight of people hurting his mother was more than enough to activate a dark instinct in Devonn as his rage began to boil. The masked woman tried to jab her knives into Devonn’s chest but he immediately caught them with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>The masked woman tried her best to bury the knives in Devonn’s heart, only for her to be met with strong resistance from Devonn. He pushed her to the ground, causing her to drop her knives.</p><p> </p><p>When the masked woman looked up from the ground, she saw that the little bull faunus boy was kneeling on the ground. But what really caught her attention was the fact that the young boy was… Growling?</p><p> </p><p>Then she was once again met with the sight of those crimson eyes with black scleras; eyes that sent shivers down her spine and made her hands shiver with fear.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to reach for her knives, but realized that they were far out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she saw the boy begin to change…</p><p>His body began to change physically as she witnessed his aura glow crimson with black outlines. Then she saw the boy’s aura begin to emit a dark energy that sent shockwaves throughout the area. The other two lackeys with her tried to shoot at him, but the bullets only seemed to bounce off and agitate the young faunus more.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his body began to grow in size and change shape. It began to quickly morph into an animalistic form as his black and red aura enveloped his body, transforming him within a matter of seconds…</p><p> </p><p>Into a beowolf grimm.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the boy turned alpha beowolf rose from the ground then howled into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>The masked woman then rushed to her knives and tried to throw them at the boy, but they only seemed to bounce off from the creature. In the blink of an eye, the beowolf disappeared, only for the woman to feel a strong, sharp pain from behind her which caused her to crash forward into a tree and have her aura broken; the energy from it glowing orange as it showed its cracks and sizzled.</p><p> </p><p>As her vision began to blur, all she could hear were the horrified screams of her fellow bandits echo through her ears and their aura sizzling as they broke with disturbing sounds…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. CHAPTER 9: WHAT I’M CAPABLE OF (PART 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 9: WHAT I’M CAPABLE OF (PART 1)</p><p> </p><p>As Devonn began to awaken from his unconscious state, his head felt like it had been smacked with a brick due to the immense pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw Selena sitting next to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank Oum you’re awake!” Selena exclaimed as she hugged Devonn. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of… Thanks, mom…” Devonn said in between groans of pain. “Um, mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Devonn?” Selena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened… Back there at the forest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to know?” Selena asked Devonn. “It would be a bit too hard for someone your age to understand what just happened there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I can take it,” Devonn replied with certainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see… When we got attacked, you somehow unlocked your semblance.”</p><p> </p><p>“My… Semblance?” Devonn asked. “You mean, my ACTUAL…. REAL SEMBLANCE?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The manifestation of your soul,” Selena replied.</p><p> </p><p>However, Devonn’s joy was short-lived when he remembered what had just happened… How he transformed into a monstrous beast and attacked their aggressors… How his vision glowed red with rage and his growls and howls sounded throughout the forest… How his victims screamed as he dragged their bodies around like ragdolls…</p><p> </p><p>It caused Devonn’s fear to escalate to the point where he was unable to react.</p><p> </p><p>“Devonn…?” Selena asked while trying to get Devonn’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I… A monster?” Devonn asked as tears began to build up in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Selena then pulled him into a tight embrace while caressing his back.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think that, son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom… I just turned into a grimm… I’ve read about semblances before, and this… This one isn’t something you’d exactly call “normal.” What if people get scared? What if… What if people think--.”</p><p> </p><p>“I DON’T CARE what people think,” Selena boldly said.</p><p> </p><p>“But mom--.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t hear anymore of it, Devonn. All semblances are special in their own way,” Selena said as she cupped Devonn’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“But--.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were born with a gift, Devonn. It might not be what you expected it to be, but it is a gift nonetheless. It might look like a curse, but it’s only a curse if you look at it that way,” Selena said as she comforted her son.</p><p> </p><p>“You… Really think so?” Devonn said amidst the tears.</p><p>“I know so. Would you like to see mine?” Selena asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Devonn simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Selena then grabbed a piece of paper and held it in her hand. As she gripped it tight, it began to fade away into ashes.</p><p> </p><p>Devonn was at a loss for words at his mother’s semblance.</p><p> </p><p>“Your semblance… You can…”</p><p> </p><p>“Turn objects into ash? Yes,” Selena replied.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wow… That’s awesome!” Devonn remarked. “Can you turn anything into ash?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but it all depends on how much aura I possess. The more soul energy my aura possesses, the more powerful my semblance is,” Selena replied. “You see? There’s no such thing as a cursed semblance. It’s all a matter of how we make of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Devonn asked as tears began to form in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my son. What you perceive as a curse is actually just a gift in a different form. What matters is how you use it,” Selena replied as she wrapped Devonn in a warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Devonn was completely speechless. He could barely even think of the words he would like to say as he just allowed himself to give in to his mother’s sweet embrace and unleashed all his tears with a heavy heart.</p><p> </p><p>Selena simply tightened her embrace around her little boy as she brushed her hands through Devonn’s black hair. As the young boy unleashed all his tears, she began to hum a sweet lullaby to him to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>Little by little, Devonn’s cries began to grow silent as he gave in to the immaculate embrace of sleep. After a while, Devonn finally slept in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>As Selena laid her boy to rest on his bed, she laid a kiss on his forehead and wrapped him in his blanket. She then sat down on the chair by his bedside and watched as her son slept.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he began to wriggle and shake in his bed which made Selena quickly react. She embraced Devonn and began to sing the lullaby she hummed to him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush your cries, close your eyes. Stay with me…”</p><p> </p><p>Devonn slowly but surely began to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just dream quietly of what might be… Calm your fear, I’ll be near. To you, I’ll cling…”</p><p> </p><p>Selena then brushed her hand through Devonn’s black hair while avoiding his black bull faunus horns.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest, my friend. Time can mend many things… I don’t know the answers; tomorrow’s still unknown. But I can make you this promise: you won’t be alone…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know where we should go; just feeling farther from our goal. I don’t know what path we will be shown, but I know that when I’m with you I’m at home. Yes, I know that when I’m with you, I’m at home…”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Devonn’s body fully calmed down and he was finally able to go back to sleep (hopefully with his nightmares at bay for now)…</p><p> </p><p>“Rest well, my little boy…” Selena whispered as she too began to sleep by Devonn’s side.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>